Glycol spray nozzles are conventionally used within a pressurized vessel such as a heat exchanger or pipe in a natural gas processing plant. The spray nozzles are subject to wear and must be replaced at frequent intervals. However, the pressure within the vessel with which the nozzle is operatively associated prevents the nozzle from being replaced by conventional methods without depressurizing the vessel. Accordingly, a need exists for structure by which a glycol nozzle may be replaced within a pressurized vessel while the vessel remains under pressure.
Examples of spray nozzles and spray nozzle mounting structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,965,308, 3,169,707, 3,444,869, 3,696,825, 3,791,394, and 3,804,338.